


one, two, one... let's gamble!

by nyuhub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gamble, M/M, chanhee as ririka?, chanhee tsundere tho, chanhee with catears that's all, jichoi, kakegurui!, kyunyu, nyukyu, tbh i cant tag for shit again, yeah changmin as yumeko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub
Summary: I don't think they have explained how things work here. Said the blonde getting up. They looked at each other intensely until he spoke again. How good are you playing, Ji Changmin?Suddenly the doors were closed, the curtains were drawn, a table was placed in the middle with a light to illuminate. They all looked expectantly. Changmin smiled as he sat down across from the blonde.This academy is interesting... Changmin said while the blonde took out a deck of cards. Kevin. He called the pet who got up. You'll be the dealer. Kevin nodded.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	one, two, one... let's gamble!

_Haha! you lost again._ Said the blond looking at his victim who had scared deer eyes.

_New... forgive me!_ The brunette named Kevin said desperately.

_I forgive you?_ The blonde got up and smashed the brunette's head with his shoe. _Betting gambles like this, honey, if you lose be a good loser, asshole._ Said the blond looking at him with contempt and disgust. _Sun._

_Yes, vice president_. Said the named approaching.

_Bring him a necklace... I'll have a new pet today._ He said in a crazy voice while Kevin looked at him terrified.

* * *

Choi Chan Hee, better known as "New", the vice president of the Creker Academy Student Council. An academy for the privileged with a very peculiar curriculum for the children of prominent wealthy families across South Korea. Here the athletic prowess or the intelligence of the books isn't fundamental, rather it's reading your opponent, "the art of the deal".

Chanhee was in control of several areas although not like his brother Hyunjae, who was the president, however, he was very powerful and second best gambling because there wasn't one who could beat him.

_Kevin ~ come here, I'm tired._ Said the blonde sitting on the brunette's back. _Okay, you make a good pet._ He said smiling.

The so-called "pets" of the Creker Academy, was an idea imposed by President Hyunjae where the winners were kings and the losers became pets without humane treatment.

_Guys, we have a new student_. Chanhee looked forward, a nasty grinning face with dimples.

_Good Morning! I'm Ji Changmin, but can you tell me that Q, I just transferred from Cheongju, take care of me and let's be good friends!_ Changmin said smiling.

_tsk... an easy target..._ Chanhee said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Hours had passed and Changmin had spoken with many of his classmates, however, a certain situation was bothering him. _Why is he sitting on another student?_

_Oh... it's New's pet._ Said his new friend, Juyeon.

_Pet?._ He asked confused.

_You see... in this academy they don't care about your grades or how good you are at sports, here you must know how to gambler and if you are one of the best you will be like new, but if you will lose you will be like Kevin, the boy who him using it as a seat._

Changmin frowned _. I don't think I should treat him like that... he's a person and gambling... is gambling._ Juyeon looked at him seriously. _And why do him use a mask?_

_Huh... I agree and about the mask ... nobody really knows, we've never seen the vice president's face it's a mystery but you better not mess with New, friend._ Changmin smiled.

_That is exactly what I will do._ He went to where Chanhee was, he was curious to know what the blonde was hiding behind that mask.

_What do you want?_ The blond asked.

_Let him._ There was silence in the room as everyone gathered.

_I don't think they have explained how things work here._ Said the blonde getting up. They looked at each other intensely until he spoke again. _How good are you playing, Ji Changmin?_

Suddenly the doors were closed, the curtains were drawn, a table was placed in the middle with a light to illuminate. They all looked expectantly. Changmin smiled as he sat down across from the blonde.

_This academy is interesting..._ Changmin said while the blonde took out a deck of cards. _Kevin._ He called the pet who got up. _You'll be the dealer._ Kevin nodded.

_Well... today we are playing "Double Memory", as its name explains, we will use two decks. The normal thing would be to find the pair to win a point, however, in this game it must also be of the same suit._ Kevin said shuffling the cards to distribute them on the table. Changmin nodded looking at the cards while Chanhee was quite calm.

_Well now the gambles._ Said the brunette looking at the players.

_I will put 20 student council chips._ Said the blonde handing them to Kevin. What are you going to gambling, Ji Changmin?

_Mmmh... 40 chips_. Chanhee got up confused as the students muttered.

_What?_

_Is there a problem?_ There wasn't answer.

_Well... with the gambles made, let's get started._ Kevin said starting the game.

_As you are our new partner, you can start._

_Okay... I just have to find the pair._ Changmin said looking at the cards. He chose one and then another. _They're the same number but not the same suit so I guess I got lost._ He said smiling as Chanhee nodded.

_Too bad, but that's the way games are._ Said the blonde choosing two cards. _I have a pair!_ He said jumping as he chose other cards.

Thirty minutes of play and Chanhee led by 3 pairs. _At this rate you will lose._ Kevin whispered looking at the new student.

_Oh... I think I was wrong again._ Changmin said scratching the back of his neck. Chanhee was smiling under his mask, he was enjoying this game so much that he knew he was going to win.

_"No matter how hard he try, I will win anyway as they look like normal cards at first glance, however they are trick cards."_ He said in his thoughts. _"Behind each one a small mark is revealed to differentiate them, so 52 pairs are insured."_

_I have another pair... and another... another... another._ The blonde said choosing the pairs as if he knew where each one was. Changmin looked at him seriously as Kevin tried to understand how it was possible. _And another._ He finished with 10 more pairs giving him a guaranteed victory.

_New's victory!._ Kevin said as Chanhee celebrated. There was a standing ovation as the blonde thanked him.

_One more time..._ whispered the loser.

_What?_. Said the blond confused. Changmin got up looking intensely into the blonde's eyes.

_Please... let's play one more time._ He said leaning down. _I can't pay that amount._

_So why did you gambled it?_ Changmin smiled with a maniacal look.

_Because... don't you think it's fun to gamble with risk?_ Chanhee looked at him terrified. _The gaze was intense, lewd, and unhinged._ That boy was like nobody and he had just realized.

_Well then._ He said looking at Kevin. _Gamble your place._

_What?._ Kevin looked at him confused, then turned his gaze to the dangerous man.

_If you lose, you will switch places with Kevin and you will be my pet._

_It's okay._ Changmin said receiving a confused look from the brunette _. But you also have to bet something big_. Chanhee tensed. _You know... if it's something you care about, it makes it more exciting, right? The desperation of not wanting to lose something valuable to you... is just wonderful._ Chanhee began to sweat, his pupils dilated. What was wrong with this boy? He seemed to enjoy the risk too much.

_What do you want?._ He said nervous. Changmin pointed him out.

_The mask._ Chanhee looked at him in surprise. _Gambling your identity, reveal who you are._ He said with a satisfied smile. The blonde swallowed shakily, however, he remembered that this game could only be won by him and no one could change that fact or so he thought.

_Okay._ Said the blond. _I gamble my identity._ They all looked at him in surprise and anticipation. The vice president could reveal his identity, something that no one in this academy has seen.

Chanhee pulled out the decks and handed them to Kevin. _"It's impossible for him to win... these cards are also rigged and so far he hasn't even realized it, he is so naive."_

The began the blond's turn. He got 5 pairs in a row until it was Changmin's turn. _You know... vice president, I've never had so much fun._ Chanhee looked at him confused. _But you're really playing dirty and I don't like it._

_What are you talking about?._ Said the blond. _"What's wrong? Why is he talking like..."_ His eyes widened. _"Don't tell me... he realized."_ He began to sweat shaking his head. _"No... no, take it easy, he may haven't noticed, he can't..."_

_Impossible._ Juyeon said looking at the center.

_I have 40 pairs._ Changmin said smiling. _I guess it's my win._ Chanhee staggered as he fell into the chair.

_Ji Changmin is the winner!_ Kevin yelled as the others clapped and yelled.

_H- how... could you._ Changmin sighed and took a card.

_If you had prepared a deck with different brands... maybe you would have beaten me without a problem._ He said smiling. _But you didn't, you used the same trick as in the first game._ He got up and approached the blonde. _That's not cool, vice president._ Chanhee swallowed. _Playing without gambling everything is boring._ Changmin had an intense look that scared the blonde, but he had finally understood it, Ji Changmin wasn't just any gambler, no, he enjoyed gambling everything running the risk through his veins, he was a compulsive gambler.

_I can't believe a guy like him beat me._ Said the empty-eyed blonde, that defeat would be a humiliation for the Council especially for his brother. Changmin tilted his head, cupping the blonde's chin with his index finger.

_So vice president._ He said whispering in his ear. _It's time for you to fulfill your gamble._ Chanhee clenched his fists as tears began to flow, the sweat running down his neck itched. He never thought that the day would come when he should reveal himself, show who he is, his face. The mask he wears is his brand, his essence, without it he feels so small. He took a deep breath before removing the mask from his face.

_Oh._ Changmin said looking at the beautiful view in front of him. Blonde hair with blue highlights, a smooth but perfect eyeliner, a gloss on his pink lips, and skin as white as snow, he was a doll, perfect and pretty.

_Holy shit._ Juyeon said admiring the blonde as the class yelled in surprise.

_Happy? Now you know the face of your vice president._ Said the blonde with a pout making Changmin's heart shaking. Chanhee looked straight ahead blushing at the look he gave him. _Don't see me! the_ blonde yelled pushing Changmin's face.

_S- sorry._ Changmin said looking both ways. Kevin watched the scene with amusement.

_One thing is missing from the vice president._ Said the brunette.

_What are you talking about?._ catears. Suddenly, cat ears were placed on the blonde's head. Chanhee looked at him confused.

_Now say meow~ by waving your hands like this._ Said the brunette.

_meow~ ?_ The blond said placing his little hands as if he were a kitten. Changmin couldn't resist such tenderness that he had to cover his flushed face with his hands. Kevin smiled victoriously.

_"It's fucking cute and pretty... What the fuck is this? With the mask he looks so cold but now it's... so naive and shit those cat ears, from today I hate cat ears."_

_What are you looking at?._ Chanhee said with a frown. _You won, Ji Changmin for the first time someone beat me... but next time I will win._ Changmin smiled approaching the blonde stroking his head.

_I'd like to see that, kitty._ Chanhee looked at him with a tomato red face as his heart beat frantically.

_It- it's what I'll do._ Said the blonde getting up grabbing his mask to leave the classroom. Changmin smiled.

_I hope so, cute kitty._

**Author's Note:**

> i thought... where are tbz as kakeguruiverse? and this came out please have inspiration and make more


End file.
